The Rainbow Senshi
by Goddess Lina
Summary: Usagi goes to america with her friends and meets some of mamoru's friends. This is Rated PG13 for some language and some hentai (not to strong) Chapter 5 up, please R&R!!! It's my first fanfic!!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Sailor Moon so don't kill me!!  
  
MCF=my notes, okay?  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi got off the plane and saw a girl holding a sign saying "Usagi and friends." She motioned for the others and walked towards the brown haired girl. The straight brown haired girl with brown eyes, about 5'2 wearing a blue jean miniskirt, white sandals and a cyan tanktop, smiles at Usagi and bows. "Konbonwa Usagi-san and friends, welcome to the United States. You are here to see Mamoru-chan, yes?" Usagi blinked and bowed. "Konbonwa miss. Hai we are here to see Mamo-chan, where is he?"  
  
The girl smiled. "Right this way Ms. Tsukino and all friends. I'm a friend of his, my name is Lina Nymph. You may call me Lina." Lina smiled at them as they followed her to a limozine, their bags already being put in the trunk, and Mamo-chan steps out and kisses Usagi deeply. "Konbonwa Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Rei, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka. Welcome to the United States!"  
  
MCF=okay I know it's a short beginning, but it's basically a prologue. 


	2. Usagi in America

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon characters aren't mine!! The Rainbow Senshi however, are mine okay? SO DON'T TAKE THEM AND DON'T SUE MEH!!!  
  
  
  
Usagi smiled as Mamoru broke the kiss and they got into the car. Lina whispered to Mamoru, "They don't know, do they Mamo-chan?" Mamoru smiled. "They'll learn for themselves Lina-chan." Usagi looked up at Mamoru. "Know what Mamo-yon?" Mamoru grinned ay Usagi. "Nothing Usagi-yoni." Mamoru kissed Usagi on the cheek, and Hotaru grinned. Setsuna glared at her at which she lowered her head and muttered an apology. Michiru in the meanwhile was nuzzling herself in Haruka's chest. Haruka looked very much like a handsome guy. Hotaru grinned again, but remembered her mistake and kept her head lowered. Lina took notice of this. "Hotaru-san what is wrong?" Lina looked at Hotaru worried. "N-n-nothing Ms. Nymph." Lina blushed at this. "Please just call me Lina, okay?" Hotaru nodded and smiled.  
  
"Very well Lina-san."  
  
They arrived at Harvard University a little while later, and Lina stepped out. "Well I have to go now, I'll stop by the dorms to pick the girls and Haruka up later okay Mamo-chan?" Lina smiled and her braces shined in the sunlight. Mamoru nodded. "Hai Lina-chan be good in school today." Lina smiled again and walked away to her school, which was right next to the university, Harvard High School. Usagi blinked and grinned mischievously as Lina stepped out. "Mamo-yon who is that girl?" Mamoru looked at his girlfriend's pleading blue eyes and took a deep breath. "I met her on the plane she's a friend of mine, she knows everything about you girls and Haruka except for the sailor senshi part." Haruka nodded at this and then remembered something. "She thinks I'm a guy though doesn't she?" Mamoru nodded at this. "Well…being lesbians in the United States…it wouldn't give you a good reputation…and you did act like a guy in Japan, so I said you are a guy." Haruka took pride in this, but Michiru had something to say about it. "But when we go swimming Haruka can't!!! She doesn't have any swim trunks and she'd need a shirt too…" Haruka looked at his love pleadingly. "I already bought it for her, Michiru-chan." Haruka smiled. "Arigatou Mamo-chan." Haruka kissed Michiru's cheek. Michiru smiled and blushed slightly. "It's time to get out we're here." Ami stepped out first and gasped. "This is Harvard University?" Ami gasped and was dead in her tracks. Minako shook her. "Ami wake up it's a college." Ami shrieked slightly at being shook and nodded. "Minako-chan you are right." Makoto walked out and guys were already all over her. One yelled out, "Mamo-chan where did you get such cute girl friends?" Usagi frowned at this as she and Mamoru stepped out. Mamoru hugged her and grinned at his friends. "No no…this kawaii blonde in my arms is my girlfriend, the others are just friends." His friends oohed and aahed and oohed some more when Haruka stepped out with Michiru. "Haruka? The famous racer!! Oh my gosh he's in the US!!" Haruka only smiled at some fans. 


	3. Who is Sailor Blue?

MCF: Okay okay so how is it so far? Please tell me how it is and submit reviews, this is my first fanfic. Oh and Mrs. Berger is my LA teacher in real life. Oh yea, italics are thoughts. Oh and Lina is Mamoru's cousin. Rora is my real life best friend, I substituted her name. ^^  
  
Usagi grinned seeing that she had her Mamoru alone in his dorm. "Mamo- chan can I have a sunday? Please?" Usagi blinked her chibi eyes. "Hai Usa- chan you may." Mamoru grinned, but as Usagi was in the fridge, it got dark all of a sudden.  
  
Lina was staring out the window, when she stood up. "Mrs. Berger I need to go to the bathroom." Lina wrote out a pass and got Mrs. Berger to sign it, she ran outside to the track. "Blue Crystal Power, Makeup!!" Blue ribbons came out of her brooch and surrounded her body and a fuku appeared on her, she turned into Sailor Blue. Her hair was now cyan and down to her waist with a silver tiara with a topaz gem in her hair, her eyes crystal blue, the ribbons midnight blue, the skirt and body suit were light blue, and the shoes were midnight blue high heeled plat formed sandals. She ran out seeing somebody screaming, and a youma. "Stop right now!!" The youma looked up from torturing the woman. "Who are you?" Sailor Blue grinned deviously and began. "I am Sailor Blue, Protector of Peace and Prosperity, and on behalf of the Blue line of the Rainbow, you are punished!!" The youma, which was all green and translucent, formed into a ball and bounced at Sailor Blue. "Blue Snow Light!!" Sailor Blue lifted her hands in the air and blue snow fell on the youma, disintegrating it. Eternal Sailor Moon, who had gotten there too late, watched. She then came out and looked at Sailor Blue. "Who are you?"  
  
Sailor Blue smiled. "You'll know when the time comes, Usagi-san." Sailor Blue then jumped into the air and opened wings, flying away. Sailor Moon de- transformed and looked at Mamoru. "Mamo-chan she knows who I am!! But how?" Mamoru just shook his head and brought Usagi into his arms. "I don't know, love." He leaned her down and kissed her passionately as the light came out.  
  
Meanwhile Lina had de-transformed and gotten back to class, and as soon as she did, the bell rang ending eighth period. Rora Gekkeiju whispered, "Where were you Lina-chan?" Lina grinned at Rora. "Rora-chan, I went to the bathroom like I said!" Rora laughed. "You missed it!! Yuuga- chan cursed out Mrs. Berger, and she quit right then and there!! It was hilarious!! Mrs. Berger stormed out of school, hence why you saw Ms. Singh. She's teaching us Language Arts now, Mr. Ricupero thanked us! He hated her!!! It was hilarious!!" Rora and Lina laughed all through Social Studies.  
  
Usagi frowned. "Mamo-chan I'm scared. You haven't been cheating on me with that Lina girl have you?" Mamoru shakes his head. "She's my cousin." Usagi nods thoughtfully and agreeably, as Mamoru takes her around Massachussettes. 


	4. Who is Sailor Pink??

MCF=So minna-san how do you like it? I changed the rating deciding not to be vry hentai and yuri on my first fic, but next fic…hehe  
  
Haruka and Michiru ran into Hotaru who was sobbing. "Hotaru-chan why aren't you back at the hotel?" Michiru asked with wonder. Hotaru looked up her face wet with tears her eyes bloodshot from crying. "I miss ChibiUsa- chan." Michiru nodded. "You will see her again Hotaru-chan you know that!" Haruka agreed and looked at Hotaru. "Tommorrow will be a better day, you shouldn't stay in Massachusettes alone." Hotaru got up and walked back to the hotel with Haruka and Michiru.  
  
Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami were chatting about who that Sailor Blue was when they looked at the time. Ami perked up. "It's time we go to meet Mamo-chan for dinner, yes? Let's go back to the hotel to change." Minako nodded starry-eyed. A boy walked up to Makoto. "Mako-chan? It's me, Andrew!" Andrew smiled at seeing his friend, while Makoto blushed bright red. "N-nice to see you Andy-chan!!" She jumped up and hugged him. "I didn't know you were in America too!!" Andrew smiled. "I'm studying with Mamo-chan!" Makoto smiled widely. "We'll see you tonight at the dance, okay?" Makoto kissed Andrew's cheek before he left.  
  
Everybody was at the dance. The girls were wearing tubetop skyblue dresses with midnight blue sandles, the guys were wearing khakis and a hawaiin top. Usagi danced with Mamoru, and Makoto danced with Andrew. Haruka dressed up as a guy, and she danced with Michiru. Hotaru danced with Ami while Mina and Rei were going gaga over every guy there.  
  
The next day Andrew and Mamoru had college, so the girls decided to go shopping. Lina introduced them to Rora, when another youma appeared, attacking Rora!! Lina transformed into Sailor Blue and fought the youma off. Rora in the meanwhile transformed into Sailor Pink. Sailor Pink had done a Sugar Rush stopping the youma in its tracks. "Sailor Blue…and Sailor Pink?" Usagi wondered while Lina and Rora were whispering. "Congrats welcome to the Rainbow Rora-chan!" Rora giggled smiling. 


	5. Sailor Green Comes In! The Rainbow Sensh...

MCF: not many peeps like it?? Nye!!!!!!! *Sniff*  
  
  
  
Rora and Lina headed off to school the next day, while Mamoru and Andrew went off to college. Usagi woke seeing Makoto. "Mako-chan what is it?" Usagi looked at her friend, Makoto did not look normal. Makoto sniffed. "I think I am in love with Andy-chan." Usagi smiled and hugged Makoto. "Mako-chan love is strange, we will face it. Yes? I'll help you the best I can, I'm an expert!" Makoto smiled and hugged Usagi. "I know we will Usa-chan!!"  
  
Minako peeked in. "Love expert? Ha! Love expert my ass." Minako grinned. "I'm Venus Goddess of Love and Beauty I'm the true expert!" Usagi wailed and then decided to bring up an interesting point. "But Mina-chan, you don't have a boyfriend!!" Minako wailed at this and did an anime fall. "No fair Usa-chan! You're bragging!!" The girls laughed and hugged each other, when Makoto noticed something. "Say, where are Rei-chan and Ami- chan?" Minako grinned at this.  
  
"For once Ami-chan is not studying, she is out looking at laptops with Rei, who wanted to know everything about computers!! The two of them can never have enough!!" They laughed and Usagi got up and got dressed. "There's an arcade around the corner, they have Sailor Moon games, and Sailor V games too. All attached! Let's try it out, he!" Usagi rushed outside with her friends following, and the three of them went to the arcade.  
  
The girls sat down and a cute arcade guy went up to them. "Hey, are you new here in MA? Going to Harvard?" The guy asked looking at Usagi's jacket. She laughed. "Oh we're visiting my fiancé and his friends, he studies at Harvard. I'm a gamer girl. Heehee." The guy nodded. "You know Lina?" The three girls nodded. "She comes here very often with her friend Rora, and a small blue cat named Rainbowina. They're really good at these games, but wait until they see your scores!!" He pointed to Usagi's screen, she had gotten high score, highest of all. Suddenly a bright blue light swooshed around Usagi, Minako, and Makoto, and they found themselves in a headquarters. There was Lina. "Konnichiwa and welcome, I will be joining you shortly Usa-chan, I'm at school right now so I programmed this for when you arrived. I am Lina Nymph, also known as Sailor Blue. Mamoru is my cousin, and was my cousin in the past as well. Our goals are to protect the Silver Millenium and the Rainbow Millenium, find Sailor Rainbow, find the Rainbow Crystal, and find the Princess of the Rainbow. But youma came to the United States after Mamoru and Andrew came, and so a new goal was formed, to defeat Queen Beryl's twin sister, Borina. We don't know how, not yet. When Mamoru told me that you were coming, I was happy, because you could help me find my scouts, become a good leader, and defeat the enemy. Princess Serenity I ask for your help and I shall be there soon. This is the Rainbow Senshi headquarters." Usagi nodded as the picture vanished out and Minako grinned. "Ami would go gaga seeing this. Sailor Blue? I know of a Sailor Yellow, but not Blue. Sailor Yellow is my cousin." Makoto nodded agreeing. "Hai, Sailor Green is my cousin." Usagi remembered her cousin, Silverina. "My cousin is Sailor Silver, how strange, the Rainbow Senshi, in the United States…we know who they are now, but only two are found, Sailor Blue and Sailor Pink. Sailor Pink is the younger sister of Sailor Red, both of them Rei's cousins. Hmm…" Suddenly Lina and Rora appeared in the headquarters out of nowhere. Lina bowed. "Your highness, Princess Selenity, pleased to have you here, to help us, please say you will." Usagi looked at Minako and Makoto, and nodded. "Lina-chan I know what you are going through, I will help you through everything I promise." Lina got up and hugged Usagi. Rainbowina was talking to Luna and Artemis, and she looked up. "Lina, we found the next scout." Lina rushed over to the place and read it out. "Sailor Green is coming, and soon." Lina smiled and clasped her hands together. Rora looked at Lina. "Okay I finally get the jidst of this senshi thing, but I don't understand!!" Lina laughed. "You act like Usagi!! No offence princess." Usagi smiled and Rora giggled. Artemis explained it to Rora, who finally understood. Then Lina's brooch glowed. "Well, Eternal Sailor Moon, it looks like our friend Inochi Eba is in trouble, we must save her!!" Lina, Rora, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi transformed and smiled. "Alright Blue let's get that youma!!" In a flash of light they were facing the enemy. "Pink Sugar Attack!!" Sailor Pink took of her tiara and threw it at the youma, who dropped Eba. Eba stood up cought a wand from Lina. She suddenly glowed in green and turned into Sailor Green. "Green Thunder Thresher!!" Sailor Green curled in a ball and a point grew from her tiara, she then uncurled a ball of thunder and lightning hitting the youma and killing it. "Welcome to the team Sailor Green, we have been looking for you!" Sailor Jupiter ran up to Sailor Green. "I'm your cousin, Sailor Jupiter, also known as Kino Makoto. You'll understand soon enough!" She smiles. 


End file.
